


R&R

by uchiism



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiism/pseuds/uchiism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday nights are their off nights, so Soul and Maka decide a movie night is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R&R

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Soul Eater.

It wasn’t the first time this had happened. Maka had the tendency to fall asleep on his shoulder after long assignments or exhausting training exercises. This time, though, it felt different.

“A romantic comedy?” The scythe muttered, his eyebrows raised high and a look of ‘are you serious?’ plastered across his features. It was Maka’s turn to pick the movie for their usual Friday night R&R and Soul had scoffed at her selection. After receiving a knock on the head and a speech on how it was her turn to pick the movie and that he just had to suck it up and deal with it, Soul grudgingly accepted her choice and settled down into the couch. With popcorn balanced on his knee, he let out a groan as the opening credits rolled, showing one of those slow-mo-running-through-a-meadow scenes. 

Around thirty minutes into the movie, Soul felt weight on his shoulder and arm. He looked down to find his partner fast asleep against him, her breath coming heavily and her arms wound tight around his own arm. Letting out a sigh, he flung some popcorn into his mouth, a small smile spreading across his lips.

Maybe rom coms weren’t as bad as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
